<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>自私的温度 by uuaxianerlofter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291774">自私的温度</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter'>uuaxianerlofter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>乐纺的约会记录 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:46:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>公寓谈话小短篇，紧跟系列上一篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>乐纺的约会记录 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>自私的温度</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>乐纺的约会记录第22篇</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你还在生气吗？”</p>
<p>“怎么可能？”</p>
<p>“那为什么不回我的简讯？”八乙女乐皱着眉问道。</p>
<p>“我也不知道。”小鸟游纺可怜巴巴地抱着抱枕，整个人陷在沙发里，仿佛随时会被沙发吃掉。</p>
<p>“拿你没办法。”乐看着纺的样子，垂肩叹气，“都怪那个老头。”</p>
<p>“因为他说你每集都抱着女演员啃吗？”</p>
<p>“你果然还是生气吧。”</p>
<p>“不是生气。是……难受。听他的话，头脑里马上就有画面了。”</p>
<p>“可你已经看过画面了啊。”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>视线无处安放，纺只能看向紧闭的窗帘。</p>
<p>“你……没看我的电视剧吗？”乐愣了一下，他记得纺以前是绝对不会错过他演的电视剧的。</p>
<p>“因为太忙了吗？”</p>
<p>“其实……也不是因为忙。”</p>
<p>“那是因为什么？对题材不感兴趣？”</p>
<p>“市场调查吗？”纺苦笑起来。</p>
<p>“我想知道原因。”</p>
<p>“还是那样刨根问底。”纺叹口气，艰难地直起身子，“我说了你不许生气。”</p>
<p>“说吧。”</p>
<p>“自从交往之后，我就不再看你的电视剧了。”</p>
<p>“为什么？！”乐叫道。</p>
<p>“说好不生气的，表情太可怕了吧！”</p>
<p>“对不起。”乐急忙调整了一下面部表情，尽量用平静的语气问道：</p>
<p>“为什么？”</p>
<p>“谁叫你总是演言情剧。”</p>
<p>原来如此，还是因为这个原因啊。</p>
<p>“吃醋啊。”</p>
<p>“不是吃醋。……不知道算不算是吃醋。”纺微蹙双眉，眼睛盯着天花板，思考着。</p>
<p>“你亲过、摸过那么多女演员，我会忍不住去想，你在亲我、摸我的时候，会不会在心里拿我跟别人比较？会吗？”</p>
<p>乐突然感觉自己掉进了一个大坑。这简直是送命题。</p>
<p>说“完全不会比较”，那是假话；可说会拿她的身体和别的女人的身体比较，又像是在侮辱她。</p>
<p>他可以像常演的那类角色一样，霸道地、不容置疑地说：“别胡思乱想，我在意的人只有你一个。”可是，这种回答，完全是答非所问。</p>
<p>他也不是那种可以嬉皮笑脸地敷衍“不会啦、不会啦，最爱你啦！”的那种人。</p>
<p>这种问题，会有完美答案存在吗？</p>
<p>还在思考着应对方式，纺已经叫起来。</p>
<p>“不公平啊！真不公平！”纺双手捏着沙发抱枕，“你亲过那么多女人，可我只亲过你啊！”</p>
<p>“你……很在意吗？”</p>
<p>“所以我才不再看你的电视剧了。眼不见，心不烦。”</p>
<p>是说假话安慰她，还是说真话呢？越是交往深入，乐越觉得当初“绝对坦诚”的承诺实在是太幼稚了。</p>
<p>虽然肯定不会让她高兴，但果然还是很难说出违心的话啊。</p>
<p>“要说完全不会比较，那是骗你。”</p>
<p>“我就知道。”</p>
<p>“可是，”乐急忙补充，“基本上也就是，感觉你比谁高一点，比谁矮一点，这种。”</p>
<p>“只是这样？”</p>
<p>“片场你见过。拍戏时很多人围着，还要顾及镜头角度，还要注意节奏，投入情绪，考虑的事情太多，触觉上的感受很模糊……很难回想起来。”</p>
<p>“触感……回想……”纺一脸“你在说什么呀”的表情。</p>
<p>越解释越糟。乐焦急得有些语无伦次。</p>
<p>“也不是刻意要回想，根本就没有回想啊。……虽然说过要把对方当成自己的女人这种话，但是，那时我是另一个人，对方也是另一个人……啊！太复杂了！该怎么说呢？”</p>
<p>“不用解释了。”纺被乐的反应逗笑了，“我也知道这是工作。”</p>
<p>“你放心。表演以外，我不会碰别的女人。”</p>
<p>“我不是不放心。”纺将下巴搁在抱枕上，“只是，看你演得真了，会难受；看你演得假，也会难受……”</p>
<p>“是哪部剧演得假了？”乐惊问。</p>
<p>“只是假设。这不是重点。”纺苦笑起来，“感情根本不受理性控制。我也不想这么矫情。明明自己也是行业里的人，应该充分理解才对。”</p>
<p>愧疚、心疼与欣喜之情在胸口搅动，乐把纺抱到腿上，亲吻着她的头发、耳朵、脸颊。</p>
<p>如果没有自己对她的追求，纺现在会谈恋爱吗？她这样的女孩子肯定很受欢迎，无论是和谁在一起，对方都会好好待她；无论和谁在一起，都不必那么辛苦、那么委屈。</p>
<p>偶像谈恋爱是件有争议的事，然而，和自己不同，纺本可以光明正大地爱一个人，爱一个只会亲她一个人的男人。</p>
<p>可是，自己还是追求她了，还是和她在一起了，即使充分意识到代价，还是不愿意放开。这或许算是一种自私，似曾相识的自私。</p>
<p>生长在离异家庭，他本以为对爱情和婚姻不抱希望。事实却恰恰相反，爱上一个人之后，他意识到自己极其渴望亲密的、稳定的关系，像是突然发现世界上存在另一种可能，像是要弥补心中的某处缺口，又像是要证明自己抹除了家庭的烙印。</p>
<p>他与父母完全不同，应该是完全不同的。</p>
<p>可是，总会有一些瞬间，让他猛然惊觉自己与父母的相似。藕断丝连，即使不愿承认，他还是摆脱不掉血缘和耳濡目染在他身上留下的痕迹。</p>
<p>比如此刻。他感觉自己对待感情，与父母一样的自私。</p>
<p>“纺。”</p>
<p>“什么？”</p>
<p>“纺。”</p>
<p>“怎么了？”</p>
<p>“知道这个世界上有人因我而难过，我应该悲伤，可是我又会感到幸福。就像当初Trigger刚独立的时候。粉丝为我难过，我可以唱歌、演戏，可以给粉丝福利让他们快乐。可是，你呢？我不能把你当成粉丝。让喜欢的人快乐，竟然很难。我该拿你怎么办？”</p>
<p>“抱着我。”</p>
<p>只有这一句话吗？乐抱住纺，问道：</p>
<p>“这样就好了？”</p>
<p>“是的。”</p>
<p>“你也太好哄了。”</p>
<p>“我喜欢这种感觉。身体贴在一起，好像我们是一体的。”</p>
<p>乐回想起纺在亲热时的表现，她确实喜欢主动把身体贴上来，紧紧搂住他，仿佛在寒冷冬夜渴望温暖。</p>
<p>“可是我不好哄哦。我一点也不好哄。”纺扭过头，以不自然的别扭姿势盯着乐。</p>
<p>那小孩子逞强一般的神情，让乐不禁微笑。</p>
<p>“是啊。不知道为什么生气，又不知道为什么消气。这是你麻烦的地方啊。”</p>
<p>“乐不要总是考虑我，也考虑考虑你自己。你难过的时候，我该拿你怎么办？”</p>
<p>“我难过的时候吗？”乐想了想，“你只要对我说：‘抱着我。’就好了。”</p>
<p>“是吗？就这样吗？”</p>
<p>“是的，我想不出比现在更好的场景。”</p>
<p>“你也很好哄啊。”</p>
<p>“为什么说‘也’呢？”乐笑道。</p>
<p>“糟糕。别计较字眼。”纺不好意思地笑了笑，回过头。</p>
<p>“乐。”纺轻声道。</p>
<p>“什么？”</p>
<p>“乐。”</p>
<p>“怎么了？”</p>
<p>“抱着我。”</p>
<p>“我已经抱着你了啊。”</p>
<p>乐笑出声，自己的胸口贴着纺一起一伏，和她说的一样，“好像我们是一体的。”</p>
<p>“神啊，或许是我太自私。”乐在心中祈祷。</p>
<p>“但是，请原谅我，我不后悔。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>